blockatefandomcom-20200215-history
Commands
Background Knowledge In the commands list, there will be parts of a command surrounded by either () or [], these are called command parameters, and will alter how the command gets ran. They should be replaced. If it's surrounded by [], that means it can be omitted for the command to be ran with a default parameter. If arguments are called R, G, and B; they should be numbers between 0 and 255. These values represent the Red, Blue, and Green tint of a color. (Tip: use ctrl + F to quickly search for commands) Visitor Commands * !donate (plr) (amt) '- Allows your to donate the amount of Blux to another player. Requires VIP and player must be on your friends list. * '!stat show (statname) (plr) '- Shows you the value you have for that stat. * '!dab - Dabs yourself. Requires VIP. * !menu '- Makes the main menu appear, so you can join other worlds. (Alternative: C Key) * '!world '- Makes the world menu appear. It is used to see the description, the player permissions to build in that world, and to use the world shop. (Alternative: V Key) * '!cmds - Brings up a menu with all the commands. Starter Commands New to Blockate? Start with these commands! * !ez(command) '-' 'will make it so that you can do multiple of something. Like, !ezkill will make you be able to create multiple kill blocks. * '!name (name) - Changes the name of the world to (name). * !time (time) - Changes the current time of day in the world. * !tele - Creates a teleporter block, which will teleport any player that touches it to the destination block that is selected after running the command on the teleporter block. * !kill player - Kills the player. If player is empty and mouse is not pointing at a block, it will kill you. If player is empty and mouse is pointing at a block, the mouse will make the block deadly and put a red X on it. * !sign text '- Creates a sign block, which will show text when hovered over, if text is omitted, it removes the sign. * '!cannon (power) '- Allows you to make trampolines or conveyors. ** If you type in !cannon (power) (direction), it can allow you to make conveyors easily, especially when it is done as an !ez command. * '!freebuild - Allow all players to build ** Freebuild isn't recommended due to mass players griefing. This can be seen in most freebuild worlds, whereas when the server starts to get full, it is more prone to grief. Instead of using !freebuild, a setup where you have applications and you ask the person some things may work better. Others have tried setting up a discord, and some have also tried making the shop a resource in order to build. * !thumbnail id - Sets a thumbnail for your world ** The id (ID) can be found at the URL (where www.roblox is), and it is the string of numbers. In this picture, the ID would be 73737627. Intermediate Commands Once you have mastered the easy commands, try these for a challenge to master! * !ocean height - Creates an ocean at the desired height, putting no value removes the ocean. * !cycle length - Starts a day/night cycle in minutes. Useful for survival games. * !movable respawn - Upon being destroyed, the Cube/Ball will respawn. * !movable ridable - Allows players to ride Cubes and Balls. * !warp id - Makes a block in your world that allows you to travel to another world using world ids. Use !id to get the id of a world. * !mtele - Teleports cubes and balls but not Players. (Players on cubes/balls with !movable ridable will let Players be teleported too.) * !hub - Command that sends users back to the hub. (Practically a kick command) Technical Commands Here are some technical 'commands! * '!portal - Momentum and Camera direction are kept the same. Other then that it is a standard teleporter. * !disableshift - This removes shift lock, so no player will be able to use shift lock in your game. * !stat add (statname) '- Adds a new stat that will appear in the leaderboard. * '!stat remove (statname) '- Removes the stat. * '!statgiver (statname) (id) '- Adds the (id) to the stat. * '!statremover (statname) (id) '- Removes the (id) to the stat. * '!stat display (name) '- Hides the stat. * '!stat reset (plr) (statname) '- Resets the player's stat. * '!stat show '- Shows all the stats in the world. * '!stattele (stat) (stat value to get teleported) - 'Requires a certain stat value to teleport to a destination. * '!movable autorespawn (seconds) - Respawns cube after set time limit. * !team add color - Creates a new team. ** The color must be a brick color (example: New yeller, Maroon, Royal purple) * !team set color player - Sets the player to an assigned team. * !team remove / color - Removes the specified team. * !team name color name - Changes the name of the specified team. * !warplocation (world id) (tag) - Allows you to warp to another world but spawn in on something other than the spawn. Tag is just a random word that you put to identify what portal you want. Other / VIP Commands ' * '!fill - Creates an autofill of blocks. VIP ** !fill will ask you to create 2 selections. Let's say that you created your first selection at a grass block, and your second at a woodblock. Any space between the grass and wood will be filled. (NOTE: Fills up to 100 blocks at a time) VIP Command. ** If you put the selections in the same area, it will only fill 1 block space. * !bulldoze - Opposite of !fill, removes a number of blocks. VIP ** Bulldoze can remove up to 1000 blocks at a time. ** You will need to have at least Builder in a world in order to use !bulldoze. * !snap - Kicks out half of the server. * !powerup '- This command is a non-known command. It changes your stats if you touch it. Examples: !powerup walkspeed 50, !powerup health 1000, !powerup jumppower 500. * '!decal id - Creates a decal on a block. VIP * !decal size L W - Makes the decal bigger. VIP * !decal rotation (angle) '- Rotates the decal. VIP * '!decal color r g b '- Colors the decal. VIP * '!fling plr power - Flings the Player with a set power. * !soundblock id - A block that plays sound is spawned on the block your cursor is on. Removed commands * !congaer - Spawns a block that makes you !conga * !conga '- Makes the character do the conga from TF2 * '!deathsound '- Changed the 'oof' death sound to the selected ID (Removed because it broke too many worlds). * '!decal version - Creates a decal but did not require VIP. !outlines - Used to change whether blocks in a world would have outlines, but Roblox had removed outlines so this is now defunct. * !paint version - Changed the color of the block that was clicked to the color that was selected (Replaced with the Paintbrush tool). Category:Commands